Candy Crush Sugar Saga
Candy Crush Sugar Saga (CCSS) (C2S2) is a fan made sequel of original Candy Crush Saga. Note, this fanon almost not introduce fan made things, but some which not appear in the original game at the moment, such as 1-colored level, Jelly Colour levels and the removed toffee tornado. Fan made things that will be on this fanon will be Chocolate levels. See http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AEdwin91476/DIYLevels, to get info about making levels on APK Editor. Level types There are 8 level types on this game, which are Moves levels, Jelly levels, Ingredients levels, Time levels, Candy Order levels, Chocolate levels, Mixed levels and Jelly Color levels. Moves levels ( ): The first level, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves. A majority of later moves levels contain candy bombs, and with moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don't reach the end of the level due to a candy bomb exploding, you will still fail the level. Jelly levels ( ): Introduced at level 5, the player is given a set number of moves to destroy all jelly-filled spaces by making a move with the candy above it. Ingredient levels ( ): Introduced at level 8: To win an ingredients level, the player must bring all the required ingredients down to the bottom of the board (or anywhere where there is a green arrow). Timed levels ( ): Introduced at level 18, the player must reach the 1 star score within a set time limit. Candy Order levels ( ): Introduced at level 46, the player must collect a specific number of colored candies, special candies, blockers or special candy combinations using a set number of moves. Chocolate levels ( ): Introduced at level 196: The player must break all the chocolate on the board. Mixed levels ( ): Introduced at level 316, the mix between two or more level types. Jelly Color levels ( ): Introduced at level 631: To pass this level type, the player must turn all jelly on the board from red to green. Number of levels by type (Until the 8th episode). Difficulty Every level, there is a color coding on the Infobox to tell you the difficulty. The difficulty part at the infobox section also tells you how is difficulty in a scale from 0 to 9. Below is the meaning of the difficulty: 0: None (White): Can be done in one attempt all the time, proven to be impossible to fail without pressing the quit button. The probability of succeeding is guaranteed. 1: Very Easy (Magenta): Can be done in one (most of the time) or rarely two attempts. The probability of succeeding is very high. 2: Easy (Royal Blue): Can be mostly done within three attempts. The probability of succeeding is high. 3: Somewhat Easy (Dark Green): Can be done in about 4-7 attempts. The probability of succeeding is moderate. 4: Medium (Yellow): Can be done within 10 attempts (15 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is moderate. 5: Somewhat Hard (Orange): Can be done within 15 attempts (20 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is quite low. 6: Hard (Red): Can be done within 20 attempts. (30 for extreme cases) The probability of succeeding is low. 7: Very Hard (Maroon): Can take up to roughly 50 attempts. (75 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is very low. 8: Extremely Hard (Black): Can take up to hundreds, or even thousands of attempts for extreme cases. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. 9: Nearly Impossible (Dark Blue): Can take up more than hundreds or even thousands of attempts. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. D: Impossible (Grey): Can not be done, proven to be unbeaten without any boosters and cheats. The probability of succeeding is none. R: Variable (Purple): Can be done in range of just one attempt to more than thousands of attempts The probability of succeeding is highly depending on the board layout. Episodes Levels are organised into "Episodes" of 15 levels each, worlds are organized of 6 episodes each. Special Candies See More: Special Candies The special candies are created when combinations of four or more candies of the same colour are matched together. * When four same-coloured candies are matched in a row a striped candy is created. The orientation of the stripes depends on the way the four candies were aligned. When this piece is matched, it will clear all of the candies in either a horizontal or vertical direction. * When five same-coloured candies are matched in either an L, T, or a + shape formation a wrapped candy is created. When this candy is matched it explodes twice in a row, clearing a 3×3 box around itself each time. * When five same-coloured candies are matched in a single line a colour bomb is created. When this candy is swapped with any other candy, all candies of that colour are removed from the board. Trivia *This game share the same characteristics as the original game. *This game is made entirely in playable levels in android. Using APK editor to edit levels. *This game introduce some things which dont appear in original CCS at this time, but may appear in the near future in original CCS. Ex: Jelly Color levels. *The episode names of this fanon always share at least one world form original. Ex: the 20th episode of CCSS is [[Chewy Clouds (CCSL99)|Chewy Clouds]] share the name "Clouds" from the 20th episode of original game: Candy Clouds. Category:Fanon Games